Naomi Campbell
by Idontneedaname00
Summary: Emily is being rebellious. In the middle of fighting against her mother, twin sister and the stupid hold upper, she met Naomi. Naomi was the woman her mother wanted her to marry. The worst thing is, she heard and witness the blonde proposing a marriage to someone else. Naomily.
1. Chapter 1

**Dis claimer: this story doesn't belong to me. It was written by some genius being who captured my attention few years ago. I really love this story and I wanna share this to you guys. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own skins.**

Chapter I

Emily licks her index finger before she continues counting her money. She's grinning like a bloody fucking evil whilst walking back to her car in the parking lot. The horse that she chooses to bet won again earlier in the horse race. It was so nice to have an easy money in that kind of gambling. Next time, she'll double her bet. If she gets lucky, she can be a fucking millionaire for just a couple of years.

"I'm so fucking genius!" she taps herself for a job well done. "At fucking last, I can have my own business to run. You'll see, Mum." She looks up at the sky. "You'll know my abilities how to get rich and I will be a fucking one." She laughs like there's no tomorrow.

"Don't fucking dare turning your back or I'll rip your bloody neck open."

Her hands remained in the air and also her laughs stops when she feels the sharp metal thing in her back that stinging so badly against her sensitive skin. "Oh my bloody fucking Christ. Please don't hurt me, I won't fight back. I'm a woman, weak. I don't have – "

"Shut the fuck up! Give me all your money!"

"All? My money?" she seizes her money and held it so tightly like it's her dear life whilst simply looking around to ask some help. She's now asking herself as to why she decided to go home earlier than the usual time from the race track at London race center. And now, she has no one to ask some help with.

"Erm… can we settle it in a good and autonomous way?"

"No! Give me your fucking money or I'll kill you!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Just a moment, I'll give it to you." She slowly puts her hands down whist holding her money. She was not really ready to let it go. She waited for weeks to have a dream that something or someone will whisper to her ear the number she needs to choose to win in the race. Then suddenly, she will lose it just like that? What will happen to her plans about having a business?

She needed the fucking money so bad!

She still tries thinking a good solution to run away from the hold upper, with her precious money still intact with her. She heard a voice from somewhere.

"Hey! What's going on out there?"

She leisurely saw a tall figure coming to them. When they notice, the hold upper suddenly got distracted, she runs away quickly. But it was so fast that the hold upper managed to grasp the bag full of her money then hurriedly run away.

"Hey you fucking faggot! You asshole! Bring my fucking money back!" when Emily tried following the hold upper, someone stops her by pulling her back. She reacted hysterically. "Let me fucking go! He stole my money!"

"Are you fucking out of your mind? Jesus!" she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Why would you follow that wanker now that you are safe?"

"But my money is not safe!" But the girl who save her didn't let her go to follow the hold upper. Her poor money was totally disappeared from her vision. "My money…"

"That guy has a knife. Is the money more important than your own life?"

Now, even the shadow of her money, she will not see it. Her attention now focuses to the woman who helped her. For the first time, she had a glimpse of her wanted hero. Especially her anger.

"Yes!" Emily shouted. "Because that money was my fucking life! Now, what should I bloody do without it?"

"It's my fault now? I saved you."

"Did I ask you to save me? I can handle myself! I don't need any help from anyone!" She so frustrated and all she can do is to slap the woman in front of her on her shoulders. But the woman was able to protect herself from the impending pain she will feel if that small cute hand landed to her shoulder making Emily angrier. "You bitch! You ruined my future! If you didn't come, I still have my fucking money!"

The woman remains staring at her. But Emily is not afraid of her and she glares back at her. Why should she be scared when the one she is looking at looks like a Greek goddess? If that woman didn't intervene earlier she might like her. But the most important thing now is her money and she doesn't have any care if the woman in front of her is stunning and gorgeous.

"If the money was really important to you, go ahead. Follow that hold upper. I won't stop you."

"Go ahead?! How can I run after him if he already left this fucking area?" she glares at her once again. "It's your fucking fault! It's really your fault! Pay the money I lost!" she opens her hand and presented her palm to receive the payment. "£200 thousand, hurry!"

The woman shook her head in disbelief. "I don't fucking believe this."

After that, the woman storm away to her car but Emily will not let her go unless she'll pay her money back. That was £200 thousand for Christ fucking sake! She intervene her body at the woman's car door for her not to go away.

"I will not accept this! You cannot go unless you pay the money I lost because of you!"

"You think I'll fall for this? I'm not stupid, Miss!"

"You are not stupid; you're just meddling in my business! Give me the money!" It is pretty obvious in the way the woman's dresses that she can give the money back to Emily. Add the model of the car that she knows only rich people can have. Her twin sister had this car.

She glances to Emily and loses her temper. She didn't expect that Emily will land her hands making her body trap against the car. She became an instant prisoner.

She leans on to Emily's face. "Do you think I don't know this kind of operation? I know you're an accomplice of that guy. It's like you plan to have your money stolen and then when someone go and save you, you let him go together with your 'money' then blame me and wants me to pay it. You'll have instant money without any problems. Pretty fucking convenient, I must say. But you will not get away with this."

"What the fuck are you saying? That is my money-"

"Let me tell you something, Miss. If you think I'll buy it, you're wrong. I am Naomi Campbell." She pokes Emily's head. "Don't make a fool out of me."

"I am not-"

"Is there any problem here, Miss Naomi?

2 patrol guards of the London race center saw them and came over. Emily recognizes them because of the uniform they are wearing. She can ask some help from them so that Naomi can be punish.

"Yes-"

"This woman is a hold upper." Naomi said then she walks away from Emily. "Arrest her."

"What-"she cannot protest when the guards grasp her hands. "I am not a fucking hold upper! Let me fucking go!"

"You can explain at the police station."

**Please try to leave a feedback if this is worth it. Cheers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**How's everyone? ;) thank you for those who came to like the story. I really appreciate your time reading this. I am sorry if I was not able to update the story, I've been busy. I just found out lately that skins are merely from Manchester. All the while I thought it was from main city of London. Like near to London Heathrow or Gatwick but someone told me that it was near Manchester. He was an adult aged man, like near 40's. I do not know if it was really from Manchester. I mentioned Bristol and he said Bristol is so darn beautiful. He told me to come and visit Manchester and Bristol one day. Haha. **

**I do not own skins or this story. I am just sharing this. ;) All errors (grammar, spelling, everything) are mine. Hope you will like this chapter somehow. cheers!**

Chapter 2

"You keep on giving us major problems, Emily. You're putting our family's name in shame!" Jenna keeps on walking back and forth in front to where Emily is sitting inside their home. "This would be the third time you put me and your sister Katie on shame and embarrassment. And Emily, you ended up in jail!"

Emily cannot do anything to defend herself so all she could do is to grimace and tries to erase the scene in front of her where her mum Jenna keeps on giving her undying homily and those heated eyes from her twin that giving her the 'bitch-look' which she keeps on ignoring. Her mum and twin are like a vulture that wanted to snatch her like a poor rodent because of too much problems she brought to their family. She tried imagining their faces as those cartoon characters she always saw on telly when she was not doing anything with her life. Unfortunately, it isn't effective, and it made her mother's loud voice worst making almost all the glass furniture breaks.

"If it weren't for Katie who negotiated with the policemen, you probably ended up with a case. Robbery, of all cases Emily!" Jenna halted and crosses her arms in front of her stubborn daughter. She took a deep breath before resuming where she left. "Our family is so wealthy to have that kind of case!"

"Sis, are you really that bored?" They heard Katie speaking from the corner of their living room close to the door. "Reason why you made some fucking scenes to excite you?" Katie stares at her twin sternly. "You know it's really fine. You can actually bitch out to grab some luscious lezza out the pub. The problem is, you don't know who you will choose to mess up with. Do you know who filed the case against you?" Emily just shrugs her shoulders stating that she doesn't know. Why would she care anyway? "That was Naomi."

"Naomi Campbell!" her mother shouted that precious name which I think can be heard up until the next city. "A Campbell for god sake! Her clan gave us the chance to have our own name in the business industry, Emily. If it weren't for them, we cannot have all the things we have right now. So why did you do this? What are the things that we didn't give you that you want? What?!" she can see her mother's teeth clenching.

"Nothing." That is the only word she can utter together with her low husky voice.

"So why the fuck did you do that?" She heard her twin asking again.

She shrugs her shoulder again. "Nothing. Just trying to have a good time." She knows that even if she'll explain her side, she will just make them angrier. Emily became tired on explaining her part and defending herself wherein her mum and sister won't listen, so the best thing that she can do is to shut up and let them think what they want to think about her. It's senseless anyway so why try to bother?

Jenna and Katie thrown some lectures to Emily, alternately. She took a deep breath and gaze at the window. She still so pissed off remembering the lady who put her money on danger. I think she didn't remember the name of that person. If it weren't for that lady she has the money now to put some starting business up. Her family can give all the things that she wanted and even the money for her desired business, actually. The problem is, her mum and sister don't trust her capabilities when it comes to everything. Until now, they treated her like a weak woman that cannot accomplish anything without their family's wealth.

Since Rob died, the twins' father and Jenna's good husband, Emily was left under their care. Her mum and sister are not that bad, they're actually kind. All the things that she wanted were provided to her; sometimes they gave more than what she wanted. She's the younger twin reason why she is treated like a crystal glass in a pedestal since Katie who was 6 minutes older than her is already a successful business woman and the more mature thinker between them. She has so many don'ts. Emily grew tired of the rules and she did all the things she wanted including breaking all the restrictions. And she felt so fucking good even if her family looked at her as if she is being rebellious. Her father taught her not to let other people control her life and she can live the cruel life also even if she is a lady.

Unluckily, she has the worst luck on earth. Instead making her family happy, she became the most top bad headache on her mum and twin's temples because of all the stupid things she did. But she didn't give up. She will not stop trying.

Maybe, it will be more exciting to play again the OTB or Off-track betting; maybe she'll get lucky again and win. She will try lottery as well. _"That stupid bitch, it was a big fucking money. She's so irritating!"_

"Emily Fitch!"

She turns to look at her angry mother. "Yes, Mum?" she can sense that she made the atmosphere even worst when her mother notices that she is not giving her full attention. Oh fuck. Since when her mother became proud of her?

"I do not know what to do with you anymore, Emily." She grasps her chest and took a deep breath. Jenna's voice toned down already. It was a hint that her mother surrendered. "Supposed to be, I will not make this decision possible which I and my friend agreed, but you left me with no choice. You're going to marry Gina Campbell's daughter, just like what we have planned."

Her twin sister Katie was the first person to react. "Mum, I think that is not a good idea. Yes, Emily is a stubborn bitch but we can still handle her without resorting to that." She made her way closer to their mother whilst Emily just watching and shifting her gazes between the two. "You're just having a spur of a moment decision mum. You were carried by your anger. That will not be the best way to solve this problem about her."

She stayed silent. She's really beginning to feel some painful emotional feelings toward her family because all those times, they looked at her as a problem. A headache. Excess baggage.

"I've known Gina Campbell's daughter for many years." Jenna continues. "She's a good person. I've seen her grow. She will be good for you, Emily. She will take care of you more than what we can give to you."

"Mum that would be very unfair to Emily." Katie hissed.

"Like I've said, she left me with no choice. You have your own life now Katie and I need her to settle her life down as well. She's old enough to start making her life on her own."

"Mum-"

Emily heard enough. She stands up and left them arguing about the agreement. But she made the situation a lot worse.

"Emily! You come back here and fucking sit down!" Katie reprimanded her.

"I'm so fucking through listening." She answered. "I still have a lot of things to do. I need to go to the lottery station." She saw her mum touch her temples because of the heated situation.

"You are so hopeless, Emily. You will never change. It's really time to let you marry Naomi so that she can spare some manners to you. You are going to marry Naomi Campbell, whether you like or not." It was heavy and firm, the words that you cannot break.

She again shrugs her shoulders. "Fine."

She storms her way to the door when she heard her mother speaks again. "I changed my last will and testament. And for you, young lady, you cannot have anything from me even just a single pound unless you marry Naomi so if I were you take these things seriously."

"What the fuck?!" The money that she supposed to have on her 25th birthday, was the very most important thing she's waiting and now, it will dissolve just like that? "You cannot do that to me!"

"Well, I just did. Your father left the money under my control. So now, if you will not abide me, you cannot have –"

"Dad gave that money to me. You don't have any right to meddle in that separate thing!"

"Emily! Stop fucking yelling at mum!"

"You bitch; you keep on meddling in my business! All of you, you want to control my life! I'm so fucking sick and tired!

"Emily!"

"I'm fucking 23, get off my arse! Bloody hell!"

She finally went out and shut the door behind her. She made all those things to have her own money to put her business up and who would have thought that it will be a failure? Now, instead of waiting 2 years more to have her money, it seems that it's impossible now.

"You cannot force me to do the things that you wanted." She whispers under her breath when she reached her car and drive away. "This is my fucking life; I'll decide what I will do with it."

**Care to have a review? Thank you. ;) cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… I'm here to update the story. How's everyone? I would like to say thank you to those people out there who read this. ;) I hope you'll like this chapter. Please feel free to leave a comment. Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3

_Emily_

I halted in front of O'Brien's café shop to meet the Deben's place legal lawyer. I've been waiting for this day to come and have the abandoned establishment. I am planning to start a restaurant so this place would be perfect for my genius idea. As I walk inside the café, I instantly saw the person I need to have a settlement with. I display a smile on my lips as I approach the older man who's having a coffee and a nice sandwich beside the glass window.

"Hello Mr. Smith." I extend my arm and offer a greeting handshake then grabbed a chair and sit in front of him. I'm observing his facial movements as I am sure that we will discuss something important about the Deben's place. I am waiting for him to open the discussion about the previous agreement. He started talking and all I can do is to listen first before I could react to every word he is saying. Seriously, I am having a not so good feeling about the decision for my desired place. Base on the sentences he is releasing from his professional mouth, I can sense some half-life decision about me having the place 100 percent. The last words he uttered made my head spin 360 degrees. I thought we understood each other clearly.

"What? I thought we settled this the last time we saw each other that you will give me this place? What changed?" Okay, I'm sorry but I cannot help myself not to let out a small hint of frustrations and disappointment upon hearing him having second thoughts about the agreement. I wanna yell and curse every word that I will utter. _Fuck!_ I just need to have a grip before I lose it all because somehow he became a good negotiator and sort of a kind man to me.

"Our deal was, within this week, you'll give the 50 percent of the payment, Emily. You even called me up to confirm that the other night. And now, the wind has changed."

I composed myself to get some good explanation to defend myself as to why I don't have the money, yet. _If only that bitch didn't intervene, I am sure I have my money now! Bloody fucking hell!_ "A small problem came up. Small." I demonstrate using my fingers if how small the problem is and I can see he let out a sigh from his mouth after sipping his coffee. "I promise I will give the money, just give me enough time."

"I am willing to give it to you, only if that establishment is mine. The problem is, I don't own it, Emily." He looks straight to my eyes before resuming where he left. "The owner wanted to sell this immediately because they'll be migrating to America next week. They wanted the money as soon as possible. And someone else was willing to give that money anytime."

"But Mr. Smith-" I let out a sigh of defeat. I know; it is really hard for me to pull the deal and take it to my side. This is my only hope, my chance and opportunity to prove myself that I am better than anyone else; that my mum was wrong, totally wrong about me being an excess baggage to the family.

"I really cannot understand you, Emily. Your family is rich and influential. Why do you need to start your own little business?"

I display a foul mood face. "My family has nothing to do with this."

"Alright, alright. I will not meddle in your personal life." I heard his phone beeps stating that he got a new message. He pulled it out and read it. "My client doesn't want to wait any longer, Emily."

"Can't you talk to the owner to extend the due? I have the money. Its' just that-"

"You don't really have it." I look at him and took my gaze after seconds because really, he was right. I don't have it. That establishment is really perfect for my plan. Very accessible and the price offered was great. _If only that bitch really didn't come along, I am sure that I am blissfully happy together with my money and that abandoned establishment._

"Okay, I will try to reconsider this, Emily."

"Really?"

"But I can only give you days for extension. My hands are tied, you know that."

"I will give it next week!"

"Please give it earlier. I don't want my client to notice that I am taking sides. If not, then I have no choice but to give the offer to Ms. Campbell." He finished the remaining drops of his coffee.

"Ms. Campbell?" I kinda don't like the sound of that person's name. "Who's Ms. Campbell?"

"The owner of Windurst Productions and Jinra Corporation. I think they'll have a business expansion that's why they're interested in the Deben's place. And they are willing to double the price just to get this as soon as possible, Emily. If I were you, if you really like that place, do something."

My attention was drawn by the name that Mr. Smith said. "This Ms. Campbell you're telling me, what do you know about her?"

He looks at me and there's a small twitch on each side of his lips. "You're interested with her as well. It's not a surprise since most of the bachelors and _bachelorettes_ are interested to the one and only heiress of Campbell's kin. Well, for one, she is still single. At least, that's what she wants to let everyone know."

"It means?" I don't' have any interest to that Campbell girl. I just want to know who she really is. She became the biggest torn in my throat if I am pointing to the same person like Mr. Smith.

"With all that money, not to mention that look; in fact, even without money, it is impossible that she doesn't have someone special. Not unless, she has an issue." That was added _personal_ information from Mr. Smith. I saw him preparing his things.

"One last question, Mr. Smith." I don't know where it came from but my mind needs to know this last piece of information. "What's the name of that Ms. Campbell girl?"

"Naomi Campbell." _Oh my fucking god._

"Naomi? As in the tall blonde girl?" I need to be sure.

"Yes." Okay, I heard him right. We are on the same page. _Fuck!_

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Excuse me. Miss, where are you going?" I heard the receptionist asking me whilst I am making my way to look around the building and find the person I wanted to kill with my own bare hands. "I am here to see Ms. Campbell."

"Do you have an appointment with her, Ma'am? She's actually busy today."

Busy? _Kiss my arse, Campbell!_ She made my life miserable starting the night she meddled in my business and I am here now to do the same to her. I lost a big money which supposedly can save me and start my own little life. "I don't need an appointment with her."

"But Ma'am-"

"I am her fiancée. If you don't believe me, then call her." I didn't waste my time waiting for her to ring that witch. With that look of surprise on her face, it will take ages to register and for her to absorb the things I've said about me and that Campbell bitch. I can easily find Campbell because when I called in Jinra Corporation, the secretary said that Naomi's office is in Windurst Production today.

"I wouldn't marry that, bitch!" I am standing in front of the lift and consciously said that to myself because the Goosebumps are starting to scare the shit out of me, just the thought of having Campbell around me. I saw the door of the lift slowly opening as I reached the last floor. I don't need to find her office because the whole floor was her office alone. Just one look, I can sense that she live a luxurious life.

As I scan the area, I heard voices somewhere. I saw an open door and hurriedly made my way to instantly stop also as I saw Naomi with a brunette girl. They're standing in the glass window giving the beauty of Bristol to their eyes. It's like they're talking about some serious matter reason I didn't interrupt, not yet. I will find a good timing to dramatically ruin her wonderful day.

"What are you saying, Naoms?"

"You know what I meant, Effy. I am asking you to marry me."

Marry? She was proposing to her? All those times, I thought she doesn't have someone special. And the woman was none other than the silent, sophisticated and the most sought-after actress in the country at the moment. I think all the society pages around the country featured her stunning beauty but none of those pages featured her personal life. If that's the case, these two are still keeping their relationship hidden from the media. As I look again, I shift my gaze to Campbell. _Even me, I don't know why Elizabeth Stonem should keep her girlfriend from the media. Naomi is gorgeous, the problem is, she is really hard to please. Well._

"Naoms, we talked about that. I can't accept your offer, at least not now."

"Why not?"

"I have so many plans in my life. I want to have them. All of them."

I couldn't help smiling. How much can I get from this big scoop if I'll lend this secret to the media? I can sense my eyes went to dollars. This is money. All smiles for this event!

_**The elusive heiress and the mysterious young actress**__, _the caption would say, _**Engaged?**_

This is going to be eventful.

**All errors are mine. Please leave a comment. Thanks much. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I came here to update this story.. I would like to thank the people who posted their review. Thanks much. I'm pretty excited to visit Europe one of these days. Yes, I will. That's a promise. I'm still asking my friend to come with me. so….. I'm hoping for the best. Anyway, here it is. I hope you will like it and reviews will be highly appreciated by me. cheers!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own skins or this story. i am just sharing.**

Chapter 4

_Naomi _

"Naoms, just give me a little more time, okay?" she held me in my arms. "I have a movie with Supremacy International and I don't want that prospect to skid away just like that. You know that not all English actresses can have this sort of chance to have a name internationally." I heave a sigh upon hearing her pleading for me to spare her for the period in-between about our wedding. I want her. I want to spend the rest of my life beside her. "I want this, babe. Please. This will be the last and I fucking swear after this we can talk about our wedding. Please." Hearing her beseeching for my approval about choosing her career over me, it's fucking shoddier. She's breaking my heart.

"I might not be there for you anymore when you come back, Effy." I said brusquely. I cannot let her witness that I am longing for her to choose me, to forget her career, use my name and be Mrs. Campbell. "I am asking you now to be my better-half. Change your name from Stonem to Campbell."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Naoms?" Chuckling whilst talking to me like that? So fuckingtastic Effy. "Of course, we'll still be together. I will not be long, unless, you're planning to find someone straight away." I saw her brand, her fucking infuriating leer. I cannot do anything but to shake my head because of skepticism. "I trust you. So please, trust me on this, just this one last time, babe. And then I'll give up my acting career entirely." I pinch the bridge of my nose because really, I look like a stupid dog in front of Effy who by the way can entice me like that and give in on whatever she wants to do but now? Fucking no.

"Naoms-" I heard Effy's phone beeps. I know it is her agent who needs to call her attention for their meeting and conference and again will leave me like a fucking pet that will wait for her at the end of the day. I cannot take it anymore. For three years, she treated me like a puppet. Gave in to the things she wanted. I love her, I love her so much reason why I wanted to marry her. But as what I can see, she fell in love badly to her ambitions letting her chose the limelight. It hurts, of fucking course. I'm a person, I'm not a chattels. "That was my agent, babe. I need to go."

"Effy." She spun around and kisses my lips before handling the little box back to my empty hand. This is over. I saw her heading to the door where I notice someone with familiar fiery hair standing at the same door where Effy is directed. I gathered my brows at the center of my forehead.

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard Effy's voice. _This girl has some serious issues about being a law abiding citizen._ I thought she's spending her hopeless life inside the jail? "What are you doing here?" That voice of Effy is in serious bitch mode.

"I need to talk to Campbell witch." What did she say? Witch?! The nerve.

"What?" Effy's blue thrilling eyes are scanning the girl up and down.

"You're done talking right? I thought you need to be somewhere? You should go." Okay, she has a pair of exasperating ears. She heard our conversation. This girl is something, something that I cannot stand with.

I saw Effy making her way out of my office but the tension is still circling around the room. "I put you in jail." I look straight to her eyes. They're warm. "What are you doing here in my office? Don't tell me you broke those cells just to stalk me?"

"Fucking arrogant." Woah! She crosses her arms and looks at me sternly. "I came here to have a settlement with you and not to fight with you, _bitch_." I walk towards her direction and I notice that she suddenly felt so uneasy with my presence meters away from her.

"Any interesting topic aside from the money you are trying to have from me?"

"Leave the Deben's place alone." I raise my left eyebrow for confirmation that I heard her right. "You are fucking rich Campbell. Have other places instead."

"And why would I do that?" I smirk at her insanely. The thing is, she is not asking a favor, she is demanding from me. "Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?"

"Because… because…" I chuckle. She cannot support her demands. I halted from my joyous celebration when I heard her speak again. "Because if not, I will tell everything to the media about how did Effy the great Stonem reject your wedding proposal. How's that, Campbell? Fair enough?"

I swallowed hard. She really is a torn in my throat. She is clever. I feel my blood went up to my head making my temples twinge and changing my mood instantly upon hearing those threats. I move closely for me to trap her between my hands. Instant prisoner, you cow. "You will not say anything to the media or to other people." I stare back to her brown eyes. I am fucking serious. She needs to leave Effy out of this. "Leave Effy alone, she has nothing to do with this. You will not like the things I will do to you once you try spreading our _private _conversation earlier."

I move inches closer to her when I notice that she is not moving a muscle. "You are not afraid, are you? Do you want me to show you how I warn people from doing horrible things against me?"

"Leave fucking Deben's place and I'll leave you alone." Husky. I just notice that she has a raspy voice. A petite girl with an adorable voice. _What?!_

"Shut up and I'll let you live."

"And-" she supposed to say something but I cut it out.

"Don't push your luck too much, lady. I tell you, you wouldn't like the consequences." I can smell her breath mixed with strawberry scent of her cologne.

"So… you finally met each other. This is lovely. Now we can prepare your wedding." The voice was from the same door Effy and this irksome midget girl in front of me used earlier. Well, I only have one main door to enter to my office.

We both spun our heads directly to the voice location. I know Emily never got the chance to meet my mum and to my surprise, she is with Effy. She didn't leave the building.

I saw my mum walking towards us and I notice that Fitch keeps on looking at my mum then to me. Maybe she admires the huge resemblance between us.

"Don't you think it is too soon for the wedding, mum?" I ask whilst I distance myself from the midget girl slowly.

"Naomi, love, we talked about it a long time ago. I told you, if you don't have someone to present to me as your better-half for three years, I will stick to the plan to let you marry my friend's daughter. And anyway, it was more than three years so-"

"Hold on. You're Gina Campbell?" I heard Fitch speaks. "A good friend of my mum and –"

"Yes, love. We've been talking about this for years. You and my daughter are both single so why not marry each other instead? My daughter is a good lady. And I know, according to your mother, you are the best daughter a mother could ever ask for." The reaction on Fitch face is exceptional. I wanna laugh my heart out because she looks so amuse. At the other side, I can see my mum's happy face that she already witnessed me being with the girl they wanted me to marry. I don't love Emily. I don't like her as well. I am doing this for my mum.

"If you don't want to get married at the moment, it's okay. It is better for you both to know each other better first." I cannot depict how happy my mum is. I don't want to upset her.

"We've known each other for quite some time, mum. We didn't tell you because we want to surprise you." I snake my arm around Emily's waist and pull her closer to me whilst smiling at her though her reactions are deadly. I need do this to show that what I've said earlier were true about me and this midget girl with strawberry scent beside me. "We're getting married as soon as possible, now that you already know about our relationship." _Ouch!_ She pinched my back so hard that I felt her nails on my flesh. She's so dead.

"Oh, great! I'll call Jenna up."

I noticed that Emily's gaze shifted to Effy's direction. Effy heard all of it. I intentionally did it to hurt her. I know it was wrong but the pain she gave me cannot be mended. I loved her too much but she chose her career over me. I guess, she didn't love me that much to let me go. Now, I have the chance to pain her heart as well. I might use Fitch to get even to her.

Emily cleared her throat and I can feel she is slowly moving towards my neck and right ear, it's like she wanted to whisper something. "I want Deben's place or you'll be left alone here with all the shame and embarrassment in front of your mum and the love of your life." her hot breath creates a tingling sensation against my skin. This girl will not accept a loser's place. _**She is really something**_.

**all errors are mine. Please feel free to leave a comment in the box provided. Let me know if what do you think of this chapter. Thanksss.. cheers everyone. **


	5. Author's note

Hi Storm. Thank you for the offer. I am honestly not using beta and English is not my first language so errors are usually present. I wish you could send me a private message for us to talk. it takes time for me to update this story since my work is on shifting basis and it requires my full attention and time. But I'm trying since I know few people are waiting. Big Thanks to them. ;)

just send me a message if you're not busy so we could talk. Cheers! :)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people. how's everyone? I got some help from stormrage723. so... Thank you much. You're such a big help. ;) and a genius! **

**disclaimer: I don't own skins Orr this story.**

Chapter 5  
I stay in Campbell's comfortable chaise longue inside her office whilst she keeps on glancing at me from her table. My "dearest" mother went outside to talk to Gina about the wedding. Hearing the word 'wedding' makes me want to puke; especially 'wedding with Campbell'.  
Oh my fucking god, I think I'm gonna be pretty sick. I am certainly starting to feel a bit bored waiting for the two mothers to come back. I sneak a look at the wall clock in Campbell's direction to check for the time. Her eyes immediately snap up to me, as if she thought I was staring. Oh no, I am not looking at you, and certainly will not look at you. It's not my fucking fault that the stupid clock is located behind you... She raises an eyebrow as if inquiring about my impatience, and I roll my eyes.  
"What? I've been here for ages. Maybe you should pay me for the time I wasted here because I have a lot of things to do to make more money for myself." I am getting really irritated because she keeps on looking at me as though I was a piece of juicy prey.  
"Can't you think of anything else aside from money?" She asks with what sounds like genuine curiosity. I let my surprise fade before I answer.  
"Seriously? Are you expecting me to carry the problems of the world? Is that really what you think of me? Who do you think you are, fucking Atlas? If I do that, how will I ever become rich?" I say sardonically. I see her huff, about to say something controversial to what I said, but it's no use. This conversation is going nowhere. "Look, I've said the things I wanted to say so… babooooosh!" I stand up to make my way to the awaiting door.  
"Why did you agree to this marriage, Fitch? Are you really that bored and miserable that you'll let anyone mess with your hopeless life?" Her words make me stop in my tracks and spin around to face her. The fucking nerve! Hopeless life? Who said my life is messed up and hopeless? It stings to hear that, so I lash out in return.  
"Are you really asking me the question or are you asking your arrogant self?" I retort. She looks at me condescendingly.  
"I'm the one who threw the question here." She replies. Well she's a jerk... Yet I find myself walking and sitting in a chair in front of her desk.  
"If you really must pry, you nosy bitch, I am not bored with my life."  
"So, what's the reason then?" Jesus, this girl is really persistent.  
"For fuck's sake, it's not your fucking problem, is it babes?" I raise my left eyebrow to show that I am not enjoying this conversation, only to see her impassive expression. She won't rest till I answer. "Isn't it obvious? Money." I take a seat again. "All I want from you is money. Clearly, purely, beautiful money."  
"You're throwing away your freedom for the sake of money?" her face displays disbelief to what I've said about my intentions and why I said yes to marrying her.  
"Of course. Is there any reason for me to marry you aside from money? Are you expecting me to say 'I love you!' and that that's why I am marrying you? No, Campbell. You must know this, and always remember it. ' .you." I say slowly and clearly, before adding, "Nunca!" Her eyes flash with something I can read, then it turns into amusement.  
"Same here. So, I think everything is settled between us..." Oh hell no, you cow, you won't get off that easy!  
"Actually, we're not done here yet." I'm not letting her go without asking some questions as well. "How about you, Campbell? What are your reasons to why you agreed to this set up?" I ask her with a sneer, although deep down, I'm honestly curious as to why she would sacrifice everything, even Effy, to marry me.  
"I don't want to disappoint my mother. Since I was a child, my mum told me about her plan of me marrying her friend's daughter, the friend being Jenna. And you are the daughter. Unfortunately." Ouch. Okay, that was a revelation. I didn't know that. But really, why does she need to emphasize how unlucky she was to know that the daughter was me? My blood boils. Fuck. I'm gonna punch her in the fucking face. Hard.  
"You look disappointed." I chuckle meanly, smirking at her.  
"My feelings have nothing to do with this. I love my mum. She has a heart problem. After what she saw and heard earlier, I'm sure she's damn happy because we finally met. I gave her a major fucking problem once and it almost cost her her life. I don't want it to happen again." I hear her take a deep breath. "Now, I think we should settle some things. I'm doing this to please my mother, but I do not plan to be married to greedy cow my whole life." Fucking bitch... "Henceforth, six months is a nice, neutral long time for us to pretend that we are getting along with each other well. After that, we can just say that it's not working between us."  
I feel my eyebrows get knit together afterwards, a small frown forming on my face.  
"So, we'll have a divorce afterwards?" Why did that sting?  
"Obviously. We will have a logical excuse as to why. Irreconcilable differences. The court will accept it, no doubt, especially with your attitude-" fuckingtastic. This girl is really a wanker. She wants to put the blame on me! How 'smart'. Fucking smart arse.  
"And your attitude." I add with my teeth ground together in annoyance.  
"With your attitude." She says with an extra emphasis on the 'your'. The nerve. She's so sure that it will be me who's going to let our marriage life fall. Well I guess I can't complain, she is giving me the chance to leave the marriage eventually.  
"So, after 6 months, we're free?" I ask.  
"Agreed." Her reply is firm and final. I look into her pristine eyes. God, they are so blue. Internally, I shake my head to snap out of it. Fuck her blue eyes, I hate her.  
"Of course. You can have Effy back and be happy whilst I will finally have all the money I want. I hope I don't have to remind you that I need you to give me Deben's place and extra money. You need to pay my talent fee, Campbell." I wiggle my eyebrows and grin smugly. Oh bloody hell, this is going to be such fucking easy money for me, plus, it's exciting.  
"Fair enough." I see the left side of her lips twitch. If I didn't hate her so much, I'd think that little quirk was cute- fuck! Stop Emily, for fucks sake! "Money is all you want. Fine, I'll give it to you plus the ever famous Deben's place. Besides, I am that financially stable so no worries about the money." She smirks, as if rubbing it in that she's rich and I'm not. Why is she so arrogant?  
"Whatever. I hope I can make this really clear though, Campbell." I lean over her desk and make sure she's listening. Did she just look down my shirt? No, I'm seeing things. "You will not meddle with any of my business. Never. 'kay?" I finish quietly and carefully, in a serious tone. I am just making sure that I can still do all the things I want to do. Total freedom, despite the actual binding imprisonment of the marriage. I see her nodding. Great! This is becoming a lot better than I expected. I walk around her table and hold my arm out for a handshake, to close the deal. She accepts it and- I freeze. A faint spark runs through my fingers all the way up my arm when her hand brushes against mine. I once again internally shake my head to clear it. No, it's just a random, stupid part of my imagination. I'm snap out of my dreams with her voice in my ears, still dazed and staring at our hands, which slowly fall away from each other.  
"Fitch, by the way…" I look at her, suddenly nervous. Did she feel it too?  
"What?" I mumble quietly.  
"I might need the Deben's place." Oh for fucks sake, way to ruin a moment, Campbell.  
"What the fuck?!" I snarl. I thought we sealed the deal? Oh my god, this girl is so irritating! She's really getting on my nerves.  
"I might need it because my company will expand and that building's spot is perfect for me to start my expansion. I might think about it." My blood is boiling once again, and I barely register what she says. I don't fucking care for whatever explanation she has. We have a fucking deal. Breathe Emily, play it smart...  
"If you say so." I shrug my shoulders in pure indifference and I can see she raises her eyebrows, a bit surprised at how calm I am about it. But I'm not done yet. "By the way, good luck. I'm off to media to have a conference about how Elizabeth Stonem rejected your ever romantic marriage proposal. Don't worry; I'll think of beautiful caption for the headlines for extra excitement." I smile sarcastically as I head for the door, but not before spotting the murderous look on her face. Gotcha good, bitch!  
I have to remember to put on my new nail polish just in case I need to scratch her flawless skin if we get into a physical fight and still look good while doing it. Before I could totally leave the room, she grabs my arm and for a second time, I feel the spark. Tiny, almost transparent, but a spark nonetheless. I think she feels it too, for she recoils and takes her hand back immediately. Ouch.  
"My personal life has nothing to do with us and our situation, Miss Emily Fitch. If you don't want me to make your life miserable, then stay out of this and don't fucking interfere. Especially with my private affairs." She called me by my first name... That's... rare. I snap out of it and narrow my eyes at her  
"Or fucking else what? We were born with equal rights and if you don't want to respect and take my condition, go ahead. You can marry your own bitch self alone."  
I then walk out towards the elevator with my head held up high. "Bye bye Campbell, I hope you can see that that's what you get for being so conceited and arrogant. So long bitch!" The door slowly closes before she can catch me as she tries to grab me and pull me out. Too late babes, I'm gone! I stick my tongue out at her. "Bleeeh."  
The last thing I see is the furious look on her murderous face.

**reviews? Thank you.**


End file.
